The present invention relates to a method for making fertilizer and, more particularly, to a method for making fertilizer from swine feces/urine by using Musca Domestica. 
The need of plant food is increasing in proportion to the increase in the global population. To increase the growing speed of crops and to avoid infection of phytopathogen, a huge amount of chemical fertilizer and pesticides is used on crops. However, the long-term use of the chemical fertilizer and pesticides has caused harm and pollution to the farm lands and the environment, causing problems such as acidification and solidification of soil, lack of organic substances in soil, imbalance of acid and alkali in soil, soil pollution resulting from chemical fertilizer that can not be absorbed by the plants, and pollution of underground water by dissoluble chemical fertilizer. The organic substances in the soil decreases gradually while the pollution increases gradually. In extreme condition, the effective microorganisms and earthworms in the soil can not survive, causing reduction in the yield and quality of the crops or even incapability of cultivation of the farm lands.
To avoid the disadvantages of chemical fertilizer, use of organic fertilizer receives attention. General sources of organic fertilizer include feces of livestock, food waste, and agricultural waste such as rice stalks, peanut shells, and bagasse. These substances can not be directly absorbed by plants. Namely, a long-term composting procedure is required. However, smell occurs during the composting procedure and may even cause air pollution. In addition to high costs due to long-term composting, the nutritive contents in the organic fertilizer are low, and the releasing speed of the nutrients is slow.
Thus, a need exists for a method for rapidly making highly valuable, harmless, bioorganic fertilizer to assist in cultivation of crops.